Warmth in Me
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: CliffxFayt, Yaoi, MPREG: The group discovers that Leingod hadn’t only tampered with superpowers, but biological structures as well. Fayt has to learn to deal with it, and in the most unimaginable way.
1. Chapter 1

**Warmth in Me**

By Pocky King Windy

Disclaimer: These characters belong to SQUARE-ENIX ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards, encompassing a really low IQ equivalent that that of a glass of water… less, in fact. The back button exists because Microsoft happened to realize the need for it for specific people. Use it, okay?

Plot Cockroach: Ah, this would be my third MPREG piece for three different titles! The best MPREG I've written was actually for Weiß (whooping 7 chapters long!), but even that wasn't too detailed in the medical side. This story won't follow through the growth of Fayt's fetus, but it will be using a lot of medical terms in the context of explaining the event. In this case, I'm not exactly writing on emotions but rather on Leingod's experimental side. Only the second chapter might have some emotional depiction, but even I can't promise that. Whatever it is, I hope it's alright! I find writing Sci-Fi interesting; more interesting than romance, though romance pushes it on. It's a little like my novel Inandantia except right here genetically engineered mermen don't exist.

Pairing: Cliff x Fayt

Rating: PG-13 (for sexual implication)

Summary: MPREG The group discovers that Leingod hadn't only tampered with superpowers, but biological structures as well. Fayt has to learn to deal with it, and in the most unimaginable way.

Note: Takes place after the joining of Albel (done at the inn). The timeline isn't mentioned specifically here because I don't want the burden of the consequent game events messing up my story. Sorry, I just need Albel's mean remarks in here, he makes things funnier.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

It was a pleasant, cool night at the inn in Petermy. The guests seemed a little hushed although they bustled around getting their errands done. Cliff made his way to the room he was sharing with 'the kid' for the night, giving up his idea of getting smashed at the bar after receiving a fearsome glare from Maria.

He never understood what it was that women had against bars. Or brawls for that matter. But he knew they hated them. Resigned, he stepped into the room and shut the door, expecting to hear snoring from the other bed.

"You're back early today."

Fayt was sitting up, one of the books he'd picked up before in his hand.

"You read too much, kid," Cliff crashed into the bed next to the young man's. "What's that about?"

"Hmm… it's about the medical condition in this planet. They're still using midwives to deliver babies, and their variety of herbs and powers don't seem very efficient at complicated situations. As a result, many women die," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I wish there was something we could do, our facilities might help them, but…"

"The UP3 thing, huh?"

"Yeah," Fayt shrugged. "I guess that can't be helped."

"Listen, about Ameena…"

"Cliff… Don't. Please don't." He smiled. "Look, I know you're trying to help, but really… but really, what was there to be done? I feel sorry for her, we could have helped her, but there was obviously nothing we could do. I… I realize that now. Scary as it seems, perhaps it was for the best. She stopped suffering, isn't that all that matters now? At the very least… she had her wish come true. They were both very young, but… it could've been someone else. Anyone else and I doubt they weren't happy that it happened to them, and no one else."

"Logical as ever," Cliff grinned, patting Fayt's back. "Y'know, I sorta agree with you. Yeah it may seem morbid and all, but at least it didn't happen to anyone else. Like you, for instance."

"I wouldn't have minded if I took Dion's place, Cliff."

"I would."

"No, seriously?" Fayt laughed. "I'd be off your back. And you'd have no more brats to baby-sit."

"That's exactly why I'd mind. You're MY brat. Die and I'd be miserable," Cliff leaned against the pillow. "I'd never imagined not coming after you, looking out for you. You're a great kid, just really stubborn, but you're kind and that's great, y'know what I mean?"

"Sort of like your baby brother, huh?" Fayt put the book down, turning to face the blond.

"More than that…" Cliff's blue eyes held a serious gleam.

"Huh…?"

"I wish I'd told you sooner, kid. You mean the world to me. Yeah you're probably freaked out now, so I'll spare ya." Cliff turned away, facing the other side of the bed.

"You're shameless, Cliff."

"………"

"I mean, telling me all that, and not finishing it off? Because I'm really flattered, and being embarrassed of that just isn't like you. At the rate you're going, you'll turn into a boor."

Cliff slowly turned around, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Fayt sighed.

"I'm nineteen years old now. I'm not a child anymore. And I won't stand to see myself missing out on your great personality either. I mean… you're really handsome… and strong, although you're a bit of a retard. But you've always been around for me. You might not realize it, but there were times when I was awake and pretending to sleep when I see you watching over me. I guessed what we felt was mutual, but… I could never tell with you. I'm glad you stood up and said that."

"You talk like some old fart, kid," that was the blond's only intelligent reply to the lengthy utterance. Fayt was usually quiet, but when he was alone with Cliff he tended to talk more. "But I like you."

"Hahaha," Fayt shook his head. "Simpleton. You're the best, Cliff. I… really like you too."

"Hmm, and you know what they say about that!" He jumped up and crashed into the stunned youth's bed.

"Cliff!?"

"SEAL IT WITH A BEAR HUG!" He squashed the young man half to death with his arms as Fayt struggled to breathe.

"_Don't_! The bed will fall apart!"

"Fine, fine!" Cliff settled down, letting go of Fayt. He still lay on his bed though, one thick arm wrapped round his companion's shoulders. Fayt nestled down next to the Klausian, inhaling the musky scent of the blond hair fanned out beside him.

"Cliff…?"

"Yeah?"

"Cliff… I'm really… I was thinking… what if there won't be another day we'll live?"

Cliff opened one eye. "What're you saying kid? Are you saying you're gonna die or give yourself up for us?"

"No, it's not that. Cliff I… I think we should take the day as it comes, and what it has for us." Strong as the young man usually was, his face was tinted with a light hint of rose. He sat up, looking down over the blond and cupping his face. "I'm no longer a child, didn't I already say that?"

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes, Cliff… I know it's sudden, but I've been waiting for a long time. I'm afraid of not experiencing bliss while I live for any day now I might lose you. Perhaps I don't just like you, Cliff. It's always been something deeper, I'm sure of it. And you… you have nothing to lose, right? You've slept with other women, I'm sure you won't mind… won't mind…" he looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Look here kid, I never once thought you to be some… well, kid. Uh, I just got used to calling you that," Cliff stumbled over his words, stroking the blue hair encouragingly, and turning the young man's face to face him once again. "And as for merely liking, that's bullshit on my part. How else do you think it's so hard for me to have told you that stuff? I usually don't hold back, y'know. Whenever I get serious with someone I'm just "yah". Yeah, I bet you know what I mean."

"I know."

"Yeah, and I was thinking, each time confessing something means sex, that ain't a good thing, right?"

"You're right." Fayt smiled, trailing a finger down the lines of Cliff's neck tattoo. "I'm such a horny teenager sometimes."

"Well, right now I believe I thought wrong," he grinned. Fayt grinned back.

---------------

Maria got up with a jump. She dressed quickly in a white robe and ran out as fast as her legs allowed her. Maria stopped in front of the room where all the others were gathered, hoping what she heard was wrong.

It wasn't.

The morning had been filled with worry as they saw their blue-haired friend looking pale and sick and coughing up blood. He kept clutching at his abdomen, and Cliff had gone to yell at the cooks in the inn for 'poisoning the kid'. Albel stood there looking blank, only the barest hint of worry in his eyes. Nel shook her head and held the young man up gently, helped by Mirage.

"He doesn't look very well," she said, stating the obvious. Maria heaved a sigh and walked towards her comrade with worry.

"Let me take a look."

Maria sat by Fayt, holding his hands up and going through his pulse with one of her compact equipment. What she saw made her frown. "Did you get into a fight?"

"No… I was here with Cliff the whole night."

"Well, it shows here that you're bleeding internally. That might mean you fought or—" she was cut off by a beeping sound. "Your pressure and heat are also climbing rapidly. A fever? Did you eat anything last night? Did you feel anything in the night?"

"No… all I ate was the food here, which all of you did," he managed to shake his head. "I felt perfectly fine last night when we… oh. I didn't feel anything."

He went red. Maria noted that but decided to overlook it, believing it was only due to the rush of heat and blood due to the rising blood pressure. She took one more look at him and gasped.

"Fayt! You look a little bloated!" Mirage said it first. Maria frowned and tapped her foot.

"I do?" Fayt began to panic. What weird sickness did he get in this world?

"Stop worrying you two," Maria interrupted them. "Tell me what pain exactly you feel now."

"It feels like I'm being ripped apart from the inside… my stomach feels like it's digesting pieces of glass, tearing everything up… I feel a pushing feeling, outwards, like something's growing inside."

Maria nodded. "Fayt, hold your shirt up. I want to take a good look at you."

"Ah… but!"

"I'm just making sure what I believe is right, and hopefully I'm wrong." Maria pushed his shirt up hastily, peering at his stomach and poking it with her finger. She ran a short scan over it and paled out.

She wasn't wrong.

"What is it…?" Nel finally spoke up.

"Fayt, you're…"

"What, maggot? Don't make us wait," Albel snapped. In other words, he was curious, or rather, worried. Maria glared at him.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she turned to Fayt. "You're pregnant."

------

"WHAT??"

"You heard me." She folded her arms. "I don't know what happened the day before, but it's happened."

The remaining members of the group except Fayt who finally collapsed due to the pain (partly due to shock as well), stood around outside the room, talking mutedly. The loud exclamation came from no other than Cliff, but that was expected. Maria sat down on one of the small chairs placed outside the rooms, looking up at the blond. She looked tired.

"Cliff… Mirage… when I first told you about Leingod's experiments, I forgot to tell you an important detail because… because I thought it'd never happen. Well, Leingod didn't just play around with our genetically created powers… he experimented with our body too. It was more of a side-effect of the engineering technique which had been perfected or rather, nullified when they used a female subject, me. But before me, there was Fayt."

This side effect encompassed the transferring of several tissues written in the di-rhybonucleic acid structure of the human body, otherwise the organs needed to support the powers wouldn't hold together. These structures also changed the chromosomes of the body of the bearer for a while, allowing certain small changes to take place – the genes could be altered in small parts in that structure. In other words… Fayt's body would change when that certain event took place. When he coughed out blood, it was because the blood and space consumed had to be pushed forward to his new organ, the womb. His body would bloat for a moment to enable a stretching of the trunk to take place and enable the body to relieve the tension of the other organs when his… fetus starts to grow," she grimaced.

"Wow… that's deep. We should tell Fayt, he'd understand all that gibberish." Cliff looked confused.

"It creates a placenta," Maria continued, ignoring the blond, "the amnion liquid, everything, it's generated within a few hours after fertilization. The fertilized cell would lie around in wait for the process to complete before moving towards the womb and settling there, the body heat keeps it alive. Yes, there was an 'egg' in his body, lying around somewhere. But the thing is; it will not be triggered unless he… does the deed with… a male."

Albel raised his brows, swallowing a loud cough.

"At this point, Cliff, you're always looking out for him as I told you to. What _were_ you doing?"

"Hey! I—"

"I told you to look after him and not let him run off on his own! He must have gone to… some alley and some thugs must have come and… and did this to him! And you know him; he'd never say such a thing to us."

"A disgrace," Albel interjected, sounding insulted. "Who would have thought? Maggot, listen to yourself. Are you implying that a warrior like him would have allowed himself this trouble? You're a fool, there is no way someone I would… ugh, lose to, would be defeated by a couple of worms from the other side like that."

"The lady's right," Cliff said, earning a cold, head-detaching glare from said 'lady'. "Hey, come on, Fayt's a strong kid. He'd never let that happen to him. He'd kick their sorry asses if they came on to him by force. He'd cream them."

"I agree," Nel said.

"Then WHO'S CHILD IS THAT?" Maria screamed, finally snapping.

"Err… yeah well. You won't care as long as it's not some thug's kid, right?"

"Go on?" she furrowed her brows.

"It's mine."

**/Chapter 1**

End Notes/Comments: Ah! Finally! End of chapter one! It was longer than expected. The medical terms came off along the end and I just filled in the beginning with some Cliff x Fayt action. At least it's more readable this way. I'm actually proud I managed to make Fayt more boyish than the last few pieces… girly/shy Fayt doesn't seem right in this one fanfiction. Fayt here was bold! He wanted sex! OMG! But then that's all what we 19-year-old guys want, right? I tell you, I think of it day and night and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

Question time: _How does Maria know so much on organic structures?_ You probably want me to explain this, so here goes.

Maria, throughout the game proved that she knew one or two things about the experiments and how to cultivate her powers by running studies and tests on Leingod's work. Assuming she knew the documentation of Leingod, because she knew of "Project Fate" which was her previous subject. In short, Fayt was a prototype and usually prototypes are documented, right? Well I don't know about you, but I do.

Our prototypes are our original source for improvement and my dad usually calls them "precious". I was talking to my brother and we were arguing that I was a 'prototype' (eldest son) and the improvements were them, when dad stepped in and said, "Did you know that prototypes are the most precious out of all the others made after it?" I know my brother said something like, "Precious but useless", but hey, I agree with dad. Therefore, most of the changes done to a prototype are documented, but the documents on the construction of the prototype are usually there because it was needed for reference. It HAS to be there. How Maria stumbled upon it maybe is a loophole, but she knew her own documentation and if she was leading an illegal faction, who's to say she couldn't obtain it?

Besides, Maria's intelligent. So far I see that. Assuming she has this prototype's documentation and looked over the clarification and the remarks made in the notation, she would have pieced together that this one gene does what it does – reproduce. That's right; our DNA structure actually can be read. I won't say we can assemble them correctly in humans yet, but we HAVE successfully cloned animals before. Therefore, reproducing or rewriting or overwriting a single gene before allowing it to rewrite itself is possible. If you looked carefully our DNA's actually coding telling us what we're to be and the methods. Let's take us as objects, we're humans, and we have attributes and methods. Our X chromosome, Y chromosome (boy/girl attributes), are generated before we were even born and those attributes are held together by a piece of coding, the DNA structure. Our methods are also written within this coding.

So, it's pretty logical the way I see it. The one in Weiß isn't as logical as this one, so I'm happy I pieced this thing together. I have to think a little more, but my plan seems okay at the very least.

(No! I'm not conducting experiments on people for your entertainment. I love kids but I want my wife to give me one, not bear one on my own. Ugh, perverts!)

So this sums it. The second chapter's only a wrapper chapter. :P It's got some Cliffei goodies you'd love!


	2. Chapter 2 and Last

**Warmth in Me**

By Pocky King Windy

Disclaimer: These characters belong to SQUARE-ENIX ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards, encompassing a really low IQ equivalent that that of a glass of water… less, in fact. The back button exists because Microsoft happened to realize the need for it for specific people. Use it, okay?

Plot Cockroach: Ah, this would be my third MPREG piece for three different titles! The best MPREG I've written was actually for Weiß (whooping 7 chapters long!), but even that wasn't too detailed in the medical side. This story won't follow through the growth of Fayt's fetus, but it will be using a lot of medical terms in the context of explaining the event. In this case, I'm not exactly writing on emotions but rather on Leingod's experimental side. Only the second chapter might have some emotional depiction, but even I can't promise that. Whatever it is, I hope it's alright! I find writing Sci-Fi interesting; more interesting than romance, though romance pushes it on. It's a little like my novel Inandantia except right here genetically engineered mermen don't exist.

Pairing: Cliff x Fayt

Rating: PG-13 (for sexual implication)

Summary: MPREG Part 2 The group discovers that Leingod hadn't only tampered with superpowers, but biological structures as well. Fayt has to learn to deal with it, and in the most unimaginable way.

Note: This is the end chapter and wrapper piece after the previous chapter. Might have some skips and I'm going to point out one loophole. I hope I'll see some of you guys pointing out loopholes to be debated, logical debates make me happy. Sorry, but there's not much sex here.

-------------

**Chapter 2> **

"Your child?"

Nel looked at Cliff, and to Maria, and back to Cliff again. Albel merely smirked knowingly, and Mirage gasped. As for Maria, she looked rather shocked. She slumped in her chair, silence overwhelming her for a while before she composed herself and spoke.

"Well… first off… I'm so sorry for screaming at you like that. I didn't mean to, but I felt frustrated… I…" she paused. "Right now I feel… I don't know what I feel, Cliff. Must I feel relieved?"

"Well I don't know, at least I ain't some thug," Cliff shrugged. Nel shook her head, smiling a small smile at his bluntness.

"But you aren't exactly quality material either, maggot," Albel's wicked smirk grew wider.

"You ain't either, lady. At least the kid won't cross-dress. Hah."

"That isn't cross-dressing, you fool. I prefer calling it style," Albel flipped a braid coolly, trying to further annoy the blond. "As opposed to your lack of therein."

"Whatever, Onna-man," Cliff shrugged it off with a flick of his wrist. "So, Maria… what's it gonna be?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Fayt. Are we gonna tell him? Or tell us how to look after him. He ain't no woman. If he were Albel it'd be a less complicated situation, but… he ain't."

"Humph." Albel turned away in disdain.

"Well, we could start on the basics of looking after him. It shouldn't be too hard." Maria got up, opening the door and glancing at the sleeping figure. "Medically it should be sound that we used our methods rather than the local ones. I'll look it up."

Cliff felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"It's your baby, Cliff," Nel smiled. "I would tell you not to worry too much. Whatever's happened has already happened, it is up to you to look forward, not back. I doubt that Fayt regrets it. You are a good man, Cliff."

"Thanks," Cliff grinned. Nel was good like that. She was like a balm that healed. The blond needed comfort right then.

"I suppose we should disperse now," Maria shut the door with a soft click. "Cliff, take care of Fayt."

"After all, he chose you," Nel added.

Mirage nodded encouragingly at her partner. "We'll go shop for baby stuff!"

"Wha—"

"We'll need that, I suppose," Nel laughed. "Let's go. Goodbye Cliff. Stay out of trouble now, you hear?"

"I don't expect you to tell Fayt what I just said about the engineering… I'll do that later. Right now, just…" Maria tried her best to smile. "Just do what you do best, Fittir. He might need some time with you too."

Albel walked off as the others went their separate ways, leaving Cliff in front of the door. He walked into the room, and sat on the bed next to Fayt's, looking at the young man. The blond was experiencing mixed feelings. He was happy, scared, worried, excited, everything he never really thought about entering his mind. Picking up Fayt's hand, he rubbed the mildly callused skin between his broad palms.

Warm.

Cliff shut his eyes. He was a boor, like Fayt pointed out. Running away like this? Feeling scared? He could never do the first, but he did feel scared. Scared because it was unnatural. But it seemed only so normal and so natural that it was all happening. It was his baby.

_It's your baby, Cliff._

_---------_

"…Cliff?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"You've got to stop calling me that." Fayt wrapped his fingers round the palms that were holding his hand. The room was warm and sunlight streamed in through the windows, covering everything with a warm glow. Time seemed to stop, it all seemed so peaceful and quiet, just the way he liked it. The faint ticking of a clock was heard, as with the chirrups of the birds in the tree outside. On top of that, there was Cliff… and for a moment, everything seemed so perfect.

"I guess." The blond ruffled his hair. "Want some water?'

"Please."

He sat up slowly, aided by Cliff. Taking the glass in his hands, he sipped at it. Fayt then turned to the Klausian, staring deep into his eyes. "I don't know what's going on, Cliff, but I felt afraid at first. Right now though, everything just seems so normal."

"Yeah, ain't it?" Cliff grinned. "Go on, you need to talk more. Man you should hear Maria go at the details. She's like a rocket."

"Simple as ever again," Fayt couldn't help laughing. "You know, Cliff… there were times when I wondered how life would've been like if I wasn't "Project Fate". What would my hair color be? Would I be brunet, just like my father? Would I have had their warm brown eyes? How different would I be? I could play games everyday. I'd be home by now, telling my friends about our great holiday in Hyda."

Cliff shivered despite the warm air. He knew that Fayt had wanted all but a normal life.

"But you know… I don't think that would have been so good either," Fayt cupped his hands round the blond's cheeks. "I'd never have found this world, and all the happiness I could ever have with them all. I'd never have found you – you wouldn't have tailed me all the way, kidnapped me, looked out for me, loved me. I'd be so missing something, so missing a part of myself. So missing you."

So missing something new, like our child."

Fayt leaned forward and kissed him. He then guided the blond's head to his abdomen, stroking the golden hair. "Do you feel it? It's very warm. It's the warmth of you and me, don't you see?"

"I see it now, kid," Cliff grinned, his mixed emotions disappearing and collecting into one named one – happiness. Relief.

"It'll have your hair, I'm sure of it. I don't ever want anyone to have mine."

Cliff understood.

"And then, will there be a happily ever after?"

"Yeah, kid. I'll make sure we have one. It's my kid after all."

Fayt nodded. "We'll make sure."

Cliff sat up and wrapped his arm around the young man, leaning in and smelling the hay-sweet scent of the blue hair. Fayt was right, they had their share of sorrows, but nothing could compare to the present and what it held for them. Maybe it was against the law of nature at what Leingod did, but in every deed there can come sadness or happiness. It was how one chose to view it, to live it.

"It's not your baby, Cliff."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's _ours_."

**/Chapter 2> **

**/ENDDO >**

(Completed: Thursday, December 09, 2004, 3:34 PM)

End Notes/Comments: FINALLY! It ends! Ack! Actually I thought of a very different scene for this, it didn't involve so much mush. But then I thought "WHAT THE HECK! MUSH IS EBBIL!" And therefore, there was mush.

Question time: There's a loophole!? YES THERE IS!

Believe it or not there is! And being the kind generous lovable adorable super lover fanboy I am, I'll **tell you what it is**. Wow! I will! Now, the loophole is

"HOW DID THE 'EGG' GET FERTILIZED?" It's as easy as that! Stupendous! Paint me blue and smack my ass hard, but how utterly ingenious of me to discover that! Astounding! Fantastic!

Okay, okay, I'll pipe down now. Ahem. As you can see, men don't have vaginas. It's as simple as that. Vaginas are urinary parts of the body, and try as I might I think it's not possible for Fayt's behind to turn into one. And if he didn't, there's no way he'd lose his penis and temporarily grow a vagina (are those even grown?)… if he had, I bet Cliff would have found that out A LONG TIME before said egg was fertilized. And no, eggs don't cling on to bottom-holes. No, they don't. Nuh-uh. Nope. No. Iie. Never.

I'll spare you the gory details of biology class. There's no way a single sperm can travel all the way 'up there' into the stomach and pass through it to get to the urinary tract, it'd bet digested, even in the intestines where enzymes are used. If you're talking about it passing the membrane, hey, a sperm's too large to get through the minute pores of said membrane. Membranes aren't stupid you know.

And no, your bottom isn't in any way connected to your fallopian tube. If Fayt even HAD one to start with. EOS.

Well, this sums it. Sorry if I sound quirky today.

PS: Formatting here's pretty awful. Read the fic in my site if you're looking for top quality formatting in a better environment.


End file.
